I save a little bullet just for you, sweetie
by Himmelstrasse
Summary: La caída duele más cuando se ha volado alto, ¿no Bucks? Este fic participa en el reto #7 "Cuentos desde el infierno" del foro "La Torre Stark".


**_Disclamimer: Personajes y demás cosas son propiedad de Marvel. No busco hacerme rica ni mucho menos con esto, sólo me conformo con un par de guapos reviews._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto #7 "Cuentos desde el infierno" del foro La Torre Stark._**

 ** _Resollando y resoplando pero acá está. Poco, MUY poco canon. Honestamente, tenía planeado algo diferente, pero bueno...ya saben, así quedó. Reviews, críticas, tomatazos, todo se agradece._**

 ** _¡Besitos!_**

* * *

 _ **I save a little bullet just for you, sweetie.**_

 _ **(Ira)**_

Golpeó la pared una vez más. Sus nudillos, ensangrentados y mallugados, pedían a gritos una tregua. Sin embargo, la sensación de opresión en el pecho no menguaba; de hecho, se entremezclaba con lágrimas de furia arremolinándose en sus párpados, aunada a las irremediables ganas de gritar y pelear y reclamarle al mundo.

 _Maldita zorra._

La odiaba, la odiaba, la odiaba.

 _Asquerosa. Ojalá te mueras y no quede vestigio de tu abominable presencia en este mundo._

¿Por qué?

 _Porque eres una zorra._

El amargo sabor a bilis le abrasaba la garganta, amenazando con basquearse y ensuciar su ropa. Desistió con los golpes en la pared y se aovilló en el sucio pavimento del callejón aledaño a la sombra del edificio de su desgracia, halando sus cabellos. Quería herir, matar, hacer daño…algo que mitigara el dolor en su corazón.

 _¿Así de mal te pone, Bucky? ¿Qué tiene esa zorra asquerosa para dejarte así?_

Nada, no tiene absolutamente nada. Ninguna virtud, ningún talento especial más allá que el descolocarlo hasta límites insospechados, hacer que él, un simple niño idiota, se doblegase hasta que llegara a adorarla como a una diosa. Un monstruo que podía llevarlo al paraíso y al segundo siguiente arrastrarlo a una fosa infernal. Una bruja que jugaba con sus anhelos y sus miedos. Ella, bruja, monstruo, diosa.

 _Diosa mis pelotas. Es una perversa y sucia ramera. Nada más que eso._

Steve se lo había advertido. Y su madre. Ni qué decir de sus vecinos y sus camaradas del barrio _"Nunca te acerques a esa casa, Bucky. Mantente alejado de la morada de La Bruja Escarlata"._ Ahora entendía por qué. Él, en aquel entonces ingenuo mocoso de doce años, hizo caso omiso de las advertencias. Era bastante obvio, incluso natural, que el aura de misticismo de aquella casa lo atrajera cual polilla a la luz.

 _En todo caso, también es culpa de ellos, por incitarte tanto a rondar esa casa._

Y así fue como, en una de esas ocasiones en las que se escabullía para observar el tan estigmatizado recinto, fue cuando la mujer más conocida y evitada en Brooklyn le pilló en el umbral de su pórtico y lo exhortó a comprarle un paquete de cigarrillos en su marcado acento de Europa oriental: " _Que sean rusos y sin filtro",_ le dijo. Después de los 732 días que llevaba de conocerla seguía recordando las especificaciones de los malditos cigarrillos. Estaba seguro que si no hubiese sido por la bata de seda de color rubí que enmarcaba su impresionante cuerpo no habría recordado al día siguiente ni siquiera la marca del tabaco.

 _Una visión idílica para tus fantasías nocturnas, ¿no, Bucky?_

Desde aquel 24 de abril hasta la fecha, se dedicó a recrear dicha escena en su mente, fantaseaba con que era ya era mayor y podía tenerla y ella le quería y le estrechaba en sus brazos; muy típico, usual a una ensoñación cualquiera que un chico recién entrado a la pubertad tendría.

De hecho, todo habría quedado como una fantasía cualquiera de adolescente si no hubiese sido porque la muy perra le exhortó a entrar a su apartamento. Él, tan idiota como era, ni siquiera consideró en decirle que no.

 _Una cosa más con la cual fanfarronear frente a Steve, ¿No, Bucks?_

Aunque eso de andar presumiendo con sus camaradas del barrio fue sustituido casi de inmediato por el interés genuino de conocerla. Era fanática del ajedrez, los cuadros impresionistas y las novelas eróticas (fue por ella que Bucky, con ojos abiertos como platos, leyó una novela de D.H. Lawrence, mientras ella estaba que se moría a carcajadas). Hasta eso tenía que admitirlo, se estaba a gusto con esa zorra. El fervor con el que se aprendía y discutía con ella misma párrafos completos de sus libros favoritos era tremenda, apabullantemente atractivo. Bucky simplemente se sentaba y la escuchaba. El mundo parecía un lugar mejor cuando se estaba ahí. Aún con sus repentinos, drásticos, caóticos de humor. Aun cuando estuviese adorándolo en un minuto y al siguiente estar maldiciéndolo y echándolo de su casa, o cuando le dijera que no podía estar sin él un día y se pasara la siguiente semana evitándolo, ni siquiera dirigiéndole la mirada. Peculiar, patéticamente, eso le gustaba. Bucky se convencía que mantenía las cosas interesantes.

 _Ya, y te creaste una historia rosa y todo lo demás con eso ¿cierto? Mocoso ingenuo._

Efectivamente, creó una historia rosa con todas las cursilerías que implica. Ella tuvo gran parte de la culpa, por ser tan asquerosamente adorable, por obligarlo a admirarla y obsesionarse tanto con ella; ¿Cómo no iba a interpretar que ella le quería cuando le miraba y tomaba su rostro y le decía entre suspiros _"tus ojos son tan bellos"_? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no iba a pensar que ella podía retribuirle aunque fuese un poquito cuando cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre parecía que se le iba un cachito de alma con él? ¿Cómo?

 _Ni siquiera una puta de las caras finge tan bien, ¿o no?_

Por ello le escocía tanto el corazón. Sí, estaba consciente que ella era poco más de diez años más grande, en sus fantasías siempre parecía que eso no importaba. O al menos ella le esperaría hasta que fuera un poco mayor, o que se mantuviera fiel _-¿fiel? ¿Por qué habría de serte fiel?_ -, o alguna de las estupideces que uno se dice para albergar esperanzas.

El punto fue que sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo cuando fue a visitarla con una novela de Balzac que nunca le había visto en su librero y, en su pórtico, aquel pórtico en donde hacía 732 días le pidió unos cigarrillos rusos, sin filtro, la vio besuqueándose con aquél abogadete de quinta de Murdock. Igual que una escena sacada de su cabeza, la misma bata de satén escarlata, el mismo beso ansioso que siempre se imaginó, sólo que con un actor diferente a él. Salió huyendo antes de que los amantes pudieran verlo y se refugió en un callejón aledaño, junto a botes de basura. El lugar era tan silencioso que incluso creía escuchar cómo su corazón se partía en pedacitos. Cuando pasó el suficiente tiempo para procesar lo que había visto, la incredulidad cedió el paso a la rabia. Despedazó el libro de Balzac hasta que quedaron sólo pequeños papelitos volando por el callejón, y luego siguió golpeándose y golpeando a la pared de ladrillos que tenía enfrente. Sollozaba y emitía gemidos de animal herido. Ahora sabía que la caída era infinitamente más dolorosa y humillante cuando se volaba alto. Soltó un grito lastimero y se acurrucó entre los botes de basura a su lado. A sus catorce años, James Buchanan Barnes recibió una pequeñita dosis de realidad.

 _¿Y vas a quedarte así, dejando que pisoteen tu orgullo, que te siga humillando esa zorra?_

No, claro que no.


End file.
